Gunter, Secret Agent
by Boolia
Summary: One of the Gunters that Ice King has is not what he seems. He's really a secret agent! Ice King, another Gunter, and nearly all of the Candy Kingdom, is on the cruise ship, The Candy Dream. But, Frankie the fox, Gunther's nemesis, has planted a bomb on the ship. So he sneaks aboard to try to disarm it. Can he do it? Can he save Ice King, and the passengers on board?
1. Part 1

Gunther, Secret Agent

Part 1

"Okay citizens of Ooo." Said the announcer on the radio. "This is your chance to win that free trip to Vacaytropolis! Call in after this song, and the first five callers will win!" The song began playing.

" _This is it, Gunther_!" Ice King said to the penguin, giggling eagerly like a small, excited child. The other penguins, all named Gunther, were scrubbing the icy floor. " _Ooh_ ; I can hardly contain my excitement! Only three to five minutes!" Gunther quacked with an eye roll. Ice King gasped.

 _"Gunther_!" He scolded. "This isn't a scam, this is _real;_ you'll see!" Gunther quacked again.

Three minutes later, Ice King grabbed the cell phone, plugged into an outlet, ready to dial.

"Any moment now, Gunther!" Gunther shook his head in disbelief and waddled off. The song ended, and Ice King quickly dialed.

"I knew that speed texting contest would pay off someday." He said, and put the phone by his ear. Due to a water puddle where another Gunther was scrubbing, first Gunther accidently tripped over the cord of the cell phone. The other Gunter tried to cry out a warning, but it was too late. The plug to the phone bolted out of the socket, and first Gunther fell face-first to the floor.

Ice King listened, ready to claim his prize. When he didn't hear anything, he was confused.

 _"Hello_?" He asked over the phone. _"Hello?_ Is anybody there? Did I win? _Hello!_ " He then gasped as he saw what first Gunther had gone.

 _"Gunther_!" He scolded. "How could you? I was _so_ close to winning too!" Gunter quacked an apology as Ice King put the plug right in. "Oh, I'm sure you're sorry, but that doesn't undo the damage you just caused. You need to be more careful, Gunther. Well, if you're lucky, maybe I can still win." He put the phone by his ear again. First Gunther quacked again.

" _Congratulations!_ " Someone on the other line of the phone boomed. Ice King could hardly believe it. "You are our fifth winner! You, and a guest of your choosing, will board the _Candy Dream_ in three weeks." Ice King put the phone back in its cradle, and cheered.

 _"WHOO_ , I won; _oh yeah, baby_! _Victory dance_!" He did a little dance, and grabbed first Gunther's flipper, pulling him towards him. Startled, first Gunter let out a cry. Ice King danced with him. "I _won_ , Gunther! I may not have a first-class room now, but as long as I get in, that's good enough for me!" First Gunther quacked again. Ice King placed his hands on his hips.

" _No_ , you may not go." He continued. "You did not win; _I_ did! Besides, you almost jeopardized my chances of winning!" First Gunther quacked in question. This got Ice King thinking.

 _"Hmmm_ , you're right. I may need servants to get me the stuff I need, plus they did say I could take a guest." First Gunther nodded in agreement. "Well, I'll think about it. But, don't get your hopes up." He looked at the other Gunthers. "And all of you, don't you get your hopes up either!" All of the Gunthers agreed at once. "And keep scrubbing!" The penguins all agreed again, and all resumed on scrubbing. "I'm going to mark my calendar." And with that, he left the room.

Three weeks went by. Ice King's alarm woke him up at 7:00 AM. The excited king turned off his alarm clock, jumped out of his bed, humming a joyous tune. He looked at first Gunther who quacked at him. He looked at the penguin.

"This is it, Gunther. Today's the day." He went to his bed, and patted the penguin's head. "Make my bed, okay?" First Gunther quacked in response as Ice King twirled merrily into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, he saw several Gunthers. A Gunther went to a table, and set a plate of pancakes on it. Ice King floated onto his chair, and ate away.

"That was the _best_ pancakes I ever tasted!" Ice King said when he finished. He patted the pancake Gunther on the head. Pancake Gunther quacked. Ice King stood up. "Family meeting in my throne room!" The penguins all quacked, and all stopped what they were doing, and started up the stairs.

The Ice King went all over his fortress, shouting out a family meeting. Each Gunther stopped what they were doing, and headed towards the throne room.

As each and every penguin was in the throne room, the Ice King cleared his throat.

"As you know, today is the day I go on that cruise on the _Candy Dream."_ He started. "And I chose a Gunther to go with me." The Gunthers all held their breaths in anicipcipation, wondering who it might be. "And the lucky penguin is…." He looked at the Gunther who had made him pancakes. _"Gunther that_ made me pancakes this morning!" All of the others cried out in disappointment as the pancake-making Gunther waddled up to the king's side. Ice King looked at him.

"You made me the happiest king alive in all of Ooo when you made those phenomenal pancakes. It will make me even happier that you will accompany me on my cruse." The Gunter gushed. Simon looked at the others.

"I know you are disappointed that I didn't pick you. I'm sorry, but you all didn't make me the best pancakes in the world. Let this be a lesson for you all. Next time when you want to go somewhere exciting with me, do better. That is all. Now, go resume whatever you were doing." The penguins all headed out of the room. The Ice King and the chosen Gunter went to pack for the trip.

The first Gunther was about to head out of the room when his wristwatch beeped. He looked at it on his flipper, and headed out.

When he was in the chamber with the 'Gunther Pool', an ice-cold pool just for the Gunthers to enjoy in their spare time, he went to it, and dived in.

He went down to a wall, and tapped on it three times. A hole opened up, and he swam into it. The hole closed back up after him.

He went to the surface, and jumped out of the water. He was now in a room that looked like a big freezer. Icicles hung from the ceiling. He went to a TV screen in the middle of the room, and turned it on. A big polar bear, Snowy, his boss, appeared on screen.

"I'll make this brief, Agent Gunther." Snowy said to him, "The Candy Kingdom zoo is going to open soon, so I need to get going. Frankie the fox planted a bomb on the cruise ship, the _Candy Dream_." Agent Gunther's eyes widened as he heard the name of the Ice King's ship. " _Snowy, out_!" Agent Gunther turned off the TV, and waddled to the pool. He dived back in, and swam as fast as he could. He had to convince the Ice King to take him with him before it was too late!

Simon was just about to go with pancake Gunther, when agent Gunther ran to him. He panted in exhaustion.

 _"Gunther_!" Simon greeted. "We're about to go on our trip now. So, _bye_! See you in a week!" He was about to go when agent Gunther quacked in protest. Simon was confused.

 _"Huh?"_ He then got mad. "No, Gunther; you can't go! You made me almost lose this trip three weeks ago. You got to stay here as punishment. Gunther and I will be back. You and the others protect the fortress while I'm gone. _Goodbye_!" He then went further. Agent Gunther, once again tried to stop him. " _Gunther, No_! I mean it." He tried again. Agent Gunther kept standing in his way, angering the king.

" _Gunther_!" He scolded. "This is getting out of hand. I know you're mad, but when I say, you can't go, you can't go." When he tried to leave again, the agent Gunther clung to his feet. Simon shook him off, making him fly backwards.

 _"Quick, Gunther_ ; before he comes back." He and the pancake Gunther left. Gunther stood up, looking disappointed. But that didn't stop him. He went after them.

The Ice King looked behind him. Agent Gunther quickly hid behind a nearby tree. Ice King scratched his head in confusion. He looked at pancake Gunther.

"It feels like someone is following us, Gunthy. Do you get that feeling?" Pancake Gunther quacked a response. _"Hmmm_ , nothing, huh?" Pancake Gunther shook his head. The Ice King shrugged. "Oh well, _onwards_!" They went onwards.

Agent Gunther followed Ice King and the pancake Gunther for miles, and hid behind trees, or garbage cans, or buildings, so he wouldn't get caught. He was surprised that nobody pointed him out. He thought the candy people would find it strange that a penguin is out and about, with ice nowhere in sight. But he just shrugged it off, and continued walking.

The Ice King turned around again. Agent Gunther, once again, hid behind a tree. He, again, shrugged, and continued on.

They got to the Candy Kingdom harbor forty-five minutes later. Several ships were parked on docks on either side. Some of them were sailing away.

"There it is, Gunts." Ice King said, pointing to a ship painted with mouth-watering candy all over it. "The Candy Dream!" He sighed heavenly, mouth-watering. " _Man_ , all of those candy pictures all over it looks _sooooo_ tasty, don't they Gunther?" Pancake Gunther agreed, mouth-watering as well. Ice King shook his head to get back into reality.

"But, those are just pictures." He said. "And you can't eat pictures. Oh well, let's get signed in." Pancake Gunther quacked in agreement, and went into a nearby building.

Meanwhile, the agent Gunter jumped into the water by the ship, and waited.

A half hour went by until agent Gunther saw the Ice King and the pancake Gunther on walking up the gangplank with the other passengers into the ship. He jumped to the dock, shook the water off his tail feathers, and went up the gangplank. He was going to wait until everyone was on board, and sneak on, but he didn't want to take any chances with the bomb. He had to find it ASAP.

Ice King and Gunter walked on the ship, so he and the penguin could find the perfect spot to be when the ship sailed off. Simon then tripped over something, and fell onto his back.

 _"OW_!" He cried out. "What was that?!" He found the thing that tripped him, and examined it. It was a shuffleboard puck.

"We're so sorry, dude." A familiar voice said. "We didn't see you." Ice King turned around and gasped. Standing before him was Finn and Jake. Finn's eyes widened.

 _"Oh my glob_ , Ice King! What are _you_ doing here?"

 _"Oh no_!" Ice King responded. "What are _you two_ doing here?!"

"I asked you, first." Ice King sighed.

"Can't an ice wizard take a nice, relaxing cruise? There's no crime to that, is there?"

"He's right, Finn." Jake told him. "It's not illegal." Finn sighed.

"I guess you're right, Jake. Now, come on Ice King, fork over the puck." Ice King gave him the puck. "Now, come on Jake, let's finish this game before the sail off party." Jake and Finn were about to go, when Ice King spoke up.

"Do you two want to know how Gunther and I got on this cruise?" Finn and Jake looked back at him.

"No, thanks." Finn replied.

"Yeah, man." Jake added. "No offence, but just seeing you guys here is punishment enough." The dog and boy were about to go, when Ice King spoke again.

"I won the trip in a contest." This made Finn and Jake stop dead in their tracks. They both went back to him.

"No shiz, man." Finn said. "So did we. Well, I did anyway. Jake is my guest accompanying me."

"Gunther is my guest accompanying me." Finn saw the penguin, and nodded.

"Okay, cool." He then got serious, and pointed a mean finger at him. "But don't try anything funny, or you'll be sorry, _capisce?_!" Simon held his hands in defense.

" _Okay, okay,"_ He agreed. "I capisce! I'm just here for a relaxing, smooth-sailing cruise like you, Jake, and everybody else on this trip. But, I can't say the same for Gunther." He looked at pancake Gunther. " _Gunther?_ Are you going to behave?" Pancake Gunther quacked a response. Ice King looked back at Finn and Jake. "Yeah, he'll behave."

"He better, I'm watching you two just to be safe." He gestured with his fingers that he was watching them. He turned to his dog. "Come on, Jake. It's almost time for the sail-away party."

" _Right!"_ The dog agreed, nodding. And with that, the two ran back to resume their game.

" _Ice King_?" Ice King turned around to see Princess Bubblegum. Peppermint Butler was behind her.

"Oh, hi, princess." He greeted her with a wave. "Don't worry; I won't kidnap you on this whole cruise…unless you want me to."

"No; that's okay. I'm just surprise to see you here is all. It seems like everyone from my kingdom is here. Goodbye." She then left. Ice King then found him face to face with Peppermint Butler.

"If you do anything to the princess," He began. Ice King groaned.

" _Yeah, yeah_!" He said. "I'll be sorry. _Please_ , I already got this little spiel from Finn. I don't need it from you, too."

"Yeah, well, just so you remember it."

"I'll remember it; _sheech!_ I'm not all bad; I'm capable of doing good. Just because you see me, you think the worse of me. I hate that." Peppermint Butler frowned. He then got serious again.

"Well, I'm sorry. Just remember!"

" _Peppermint Butler_!" Princess Bubblegum called.

" _Coming, princess_!" He ran off. Ice King looked at his guest.

"The nerve of some people, hey, Gunts?" Pancake Gunther agreed with a nod. He and Ice King went off.

Ice King sat on a lawn chair, facing the ocean. He looked around. He saw Tree Trunks sitting at an outside table with food on it. Mr. Pig came to her, giving her a straw. He saw Marceline playing a song to Lumpy Space Princess on her guitar. She saw Cinnamon Bun chasing after a laughing Bun Bun. He saw Banana Guards all over, the King of Ooo, and more. Princess Bubblegum was right. It seemed _everyone_ from the Candy Kingdom was here. He then shrugged, and lay down to sunbathe.

" _Hey, look_ , Gunther!" Simon said later as he was eating cake while on the lawn chair. "I'm having cake by the ocean!" Pancake Gunther gave him a flippers up, his version of a thumbs up.

The ship's PA system came on, announcing that the ship was about to take off, and to mention the sail-away party by the pool.

A minute later, the ship took off. Everyone oohed, and ahhed at the sights as they left the dock. Ice King turned to Pancake Gunther.

" _Come on, Gunther_." He said as loud music started playing. "Let's go down, and get our grooves on!" Gunther agreed, and left for the stairs with his master.

Meanwhile, the agent Gunther explored all over the outside of the ship, looking everywhere for the bomb. How can he find one single bomb? Did he miss it because he couldn't hear it with the music, and the party going on below? He just didn't know.

He was about to look indoors, when he heard a faint ticking. It got louder and louder as he approached a nearby trash can. He jumped up beside it, bumping into it. It tipped over, trash falling everywhere.

His eyes widened, not because of the foul, smelling trash, but what was among the trash. It was the bomb!


	2. Part 2

Part 2

A water taffy stick came out of the door nearby. He saw the bomb. His eyes widened.

 _"BOMB_!" He shouted. Candy people looked at him. "There's a bomb on this ship!" The candy people looked as well, and all shouted while running away from the bomb. The water taffy employee talked into his walkie-talkie.

Agent Gunter tried to concentrate on disarming the bomb, but couldn't. Not with everyone screaming, and panicking like this. The PA system came on, blaring the news. Everything got even louder.

Having enough of this, agent Gunther looked at everyone, took a deep breath, and did the loudest quack that he could muster. Everyone stopped, and looked at him.

"Did that come out from you?" Finn wanted to know. Agent Gunter nodded, and kept quacking. No one could understand him. Jake turned to the human.

"I think he wants us to shut up." Finn looked at him.

 _"Shut up_? Are you like, the penguin whisperer, or something?"

"No; I just think he wants us to shut up." Finn shot his hands in the air.

" _Shut up_? Shut up about _what_? We can't shut up! There's a bomb on the ship!"

 _"Bomb_?" Bun Bun questioned out loud going up to it. "What's that? Is that the bomb?" Cinnamon Bun ran up to the little pastry.

"There you are, Bun Bun!" He said. "You can't be running off like that." Bun Bun looked at him.

" _Look_ ; it's the bomb!"

"Bun Bun, step away, and come quickly before it explodes."

 _"Explodes_?" Cinnamon Bun nodded.

"That's what bombs do; they explode. Bun Bun looked at the bomb again, and cheered.

 _"YAY_! Bombs go boom-boom!"

" _No; no_!" Cinnamon Bun said, waiving his hands in front of his face. The little tart giggled, and ran around.

 _"BOMBS GO BOOM-BOOM; BOMBS GO BOOM-BOOM_!"

 _"Cinnamon Bun_!" Princess Bubblegum scolded. "Keep her under control. I know you let her be with Flame King, but she's still your responsibility when she's with you."

"No; Bun Bun." Cinnamon Bun told the excited tart. "Bombs, _bad_ boom-boom."

"But sometimes boom-booms are good." Jake pointed out. "Like fireworks, and exploding things for fun."

" _Jake!"_ Finn scolded his brother. "This isn't the time for that. This is serious; we could all die."

"Oh yeah." Jake said. "That's bad."

"I'm too young to die, Jake; _I'm too young_!" Jake nodded.

"I hear you, man. I don't want to die ether." This made Bun Bun worried. She slowed down, and stopped.

"I don't want to die." She stated. "I just came to this world; I don't want to leave it." She looked at Cinnamon Bun. "Do all ships have bombs on them?"

"No, they don't." Cinnamon Bun answered, coming over and picked her up. "Something is wrong here. Something very wrong indeed."

"What is it?"

"I don't know." Bun Bun stated to cry.

"I don't want to die, Cinnamon Bun. I don't want to die." Cinnamon Bun smiled down at her, and comforted her.

"Don't worry; we won't." But Cinnamon Bun frowned. He was unsure.

"Are you certain that we won't die?" LSP asked. "Are you _really_ certain? If not, you just told a child a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Jake said to her. "It's just something to calm her down. She's only a child after all."

"Well, it's still lying if the bomb explodes, and kills us all!"

 _"GUYS_!" Finn scolded. Everyone looked at him. "The bomb's still here, and it's ticking away."

"Oh, yeah!" Jake remembered. LSP put her hands in the air

" _LET'S ALL PANIC AGAIN!"_ She yelled _._ The candy people agreed, and screamed and ran. " _OH MY GLOB; WE'RE GOING TO DIE_!" Agent Gunter did the same loud quack from last time. They all stopped, and looked at him as he looked at the bomb, trying to find a way to disarm it.

"What is Gunter's _problem_?" Finn wanted to know.

 _"Shhh!"_ Jake shushed him. "He's trying to focus. And he can't do that when we're all screaming, and panicking." Finn turned to him.

"What are you _talking_ about? There's a ticking time bomb on here, so, of course we're going to scream and panic. All of our lives are at stake here!"

"I think he's a secret agent or something. He's trying to disarm the bomb, and save us all."

"How do you know tha… _oh_ , you're a penguin whisperer." Jake got angry.

"I'm _not_ a penguin whisperer!"

"Then how do you _possibly_ know about this, then?" Jake shrugged.

"I just have a hunch." Finn then calmed down.

"Oh, I guess that kind of makes sense then."

" _Cinnamon Bun?"_ Bun Bun asked. "If we die, tell mommy that I love her."

"We'll all be dead, so we won't be able to tell her. Plus, you don't have a mom. Well, I guess Princess Bubblegum is your mom. She did make you after all."

"So, is that where babies come from then? Does Princess Bubblegum make them?"

"Bun Bun, we're all going to die. Don't ask such complicated questions, okay?"

 _"Okay!"_

Just then, a fox scampered up, and butted agent Gunter to the floor. Everyone gasped about this.

"Uh, where did the fox, come from?" Jake questioned.

"I could ask." Finn said. "But I'm not a fox whisperer." Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Finn, if we're going to die, I don't want it to happen when we're fighting."

"Agreed."

Agent Gunter got up, and quacked madly at the fox. This was his greatest nemesis: Franklin. The penguin put up his flippers, and he and the fox started to fight. Everyone gasped again.

Franklin tackled agent Gunter again. Agent Gunter sailed into some garbage cans. Finn ran in, pulling out his sword.

 _"Finn_!" Jake called. "What are you _doing_?! This isn't your fight!"

"I'm going to make it my fight, then. Come, you help too. Do your strange magic doggy powers."

"Okay." He went by Finn. They looked at the fox.

"If you want Gunter, little fox, you're going to have to have to get through us!"

 _"Yeah!"_ Jake added. "No one hurts our nemesis's minion but us, I guess."

Agent Gunter got up from the trash, and looked at Finn and Jake as they fought the fox. He was teary-eyed. He couldn't believe they were helping him out like this. He shook it off, determined. This was his fight too, and with that, he jumped in the fray. Finn wielded his sword.

"You won't get past me, fox!" He said. "I will defeat you. You won't outsmart me!" And with that, he ran towards Frankie, screaming his battle cry. Frankie ran towards the boy.

As soon as the fox was under Finn's legs, Finn prepared to strike. Frankie, however, was too quick for him. He was about to turn around when Frankie tackled him to the floor. Finn screamed, dropping his sword.

"I got him!" Jake said. He ran towards Frankie, but Frankie jumped off Finn's chest, and ran towards the tables with food on them. Jake ran after him.

"You won't get away!" He yelled after him. Finn got up, and ran as well, doing his battle cry.

Frankie jumped on tables, hot dogs and hamburgers falling everywhere. Finn jumped them all.

" _Ha!_ " He shouted. "Is that the best you can do?" Frankie jumped on the condiment table, jumping on ketchup and mustard packets. They squirted right in Finn's eyes. Finn screamed, hands over eyes. "AHHHHHHH! MY EYES; I'M BLIND!

 _"Finn; look out_!" Jake cautioned him. But, it was too late. The boy stepped on a hot dog sausage, and tripped. He fell to the ground.

Jake tried to stop himself, but he was too fast, and crashed into Finn as Finn tried to stand up. Both of them went down. Frankie kept running.

Frankie headed towards the stage where a karaoke machine was. A twinkie candy person held onto the microphone. Frankie jumped up, and snatched the mike in his mouth.

" _Hey!"_ The twinkie cried. "What are you going to do with that?" Frankie ran back to Finn and Jake, and ran around them, tying them up in the coil of wire from the microphone.

 _"Hey!"_ Jake cried. The two tried to get out, but couldn't.

 _"Not_ cool, fox!" Finn yelled. Frankie tried to tie up agent Gunter as well, but the penguin ran off. Frankie ran after him dragging Finn and Jake behind him.

Agent Gunter ran towards the pool, and Frankie ran after him. The two fought and fought, both falling in the pool with a splash, but not before Frankie dropping the mike. Jake and Finn got out, stood up, and watched the fight with everyone else.

 _"Go, Gunter_!" Finn called.

 _"Yeah; Gunter_!" Jake called as well. "You got this dude!" The two bit and kicked each other. They also tried to drown each other, but to no avail

 _"Go, fox; go, penguin_!" Bun Bun cheered.

 _"Bun Bun_!" Cinnamon said to her. "You're supposed to cheer for the penguin; I think the fox is bad."

 _"Oh,_ well, _BOOOO_ fox, _go,_ penguin!" Frankie looked at the little pastry. He jumped out of the pool, shook the water off his fur, and ran and snatched Bun Bun in his mouth. Everyone gasped.

" _Bun Bun!"_ Cinnamon Bun shouted. Frankie jumped to the railing. Bun Bun struggled to get free.

 _"Put me down; put me down_!" She ordered. "What are you going to do with me?" Frankie held the little tart to the ocean water. Everyone gasped again. "No thank you; I'd rather swim on the ship if you don't mind." Frankie was about to let go when ice shot out, freezing him in a block of ice. Bun Bun fell towards the ocean.

 _"Bun Bun_!" Cinnamon Bun shouted again. He found his strength, and ran and jumped in to catch the tiny tart. "Don't worry; I have you!" Bun Bun was happy, but turned confused.

"Who has you then?"

"It's okay; as long as you're safe, that all that matters." Jake stretched his body, catching both Bun Bun and Cinnamon Bun. Both pastries looked up, at the dog, and both smiled.

"You didn't really think we'd let you two drown, did you?" He said to them. Everyone cheered as he brought them back up onto the ship. When both were safely back on the floor, Jake turned back to normal. Cinnamon Bun looked at Bun Bun.

"You okay, little one?" He wanted to know. Bun Bun nodded.

"You _saved_ me!" The bigger tart smiled.

"I know." He patted Bun Bun on her head. "I couldn't let anything happen to my little squire now, can I?" Bun Bun laughed.

"No; you can't!"

"That was a stupid move, Cinnamon Bun!" Princess Bubble Gum scolded. "You could have killed yourself!"

 _"Yeah_!" Jake added. "I could've just saved Bun Bun." Cinnamon Bun sighed.

"I know." He said. "And I'm sorry. But when I saw Bun Bun in danger like that, I couldn't control myself. It's like something just kicked into me." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"You were just being a good person." She explained. "I'm not mad at you, Cinnamon Bun. You were just looking out for her. You've done good, Cinnamon Bun." Cinnamon Bun blushed.

 _"Aw; shucks_ , Princess! You're making me blush!" Bun Bun hugged Cinnamon Bun.

"Thanks for saving me." She said. "I love you. I'm glad that Princess Bubblegum made me so I could be your squire." The big pastry hugged her back.

"And I'm glad that you're my squire, and that the princess assigned me to you." Everyone awed at this heartwarming sight.

"I hate to cut in this beautiful moment," Finn began. "But, isn't anyone curious to who froze the fox?"

 _"Yeah_!" Jake put in. "Who _was_ that?"

 _"I want to know; I want to know_!" LSP added.

"I'm also curious." Tree Trunks chipped in.

"It was me." Said a voice. Everyone looked to see that it was Ice King. Pancake Gunter was beside him.

 _"Ice King_?" Finn asked " _You_? Well, I guess it's not a surprise considering that you have ice powers."

"Yeah; it's not." Ice King looked at the two tarts. "Is the little one, alright?"

"I'm alright." Bun Bun answered. Ice King smiled.

"Good; that warms my heart."

"Your _cold_ heart?" LSP spoke up with a laugh. Ice King glared at her.

"Shut up!"

 _"'Kay_!" Jake looked from Gunter to Gunter. He looked back at Ice King.

 _"Uh, Ice King_ , why are there two Gunters?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "You can only take one guest, not two."

 _"Yeah_!" LSP said. " _Rule breaker_!" Ice King got mad.

"Now, hold up!" He said. "I only took this Gunter along." He pointed at agent Gunter. "That Gunter is a stowaway. Now, Gunther, we had this talk already. You aren't welcomed here. Go back to my palace with the others. " Agent Gunter quacked in protest. Ice King got red in the face. " _NOW_ , GUNTER!" Agent Gunter quacked again. "What do you mean you're trying to disarm a bomb? What bomb?" Agent Gunter pointed at the bomb. Ice King looked at it, and screamed. "OH MY GLOB; what's a bomb doing here?"

"I think the fox planted ot here." Jake put in. "And Gunther is trying to disarm it to save us all. That is why he stowed away on here." Ice King looked at the agent.

"Is this true, Gunter? Can you really disarm it?" Agent Gunter quacked a response. "Well, don't let me stop you. Disarm away." And so, Gunter looked at the bomb again, and was thinking of a way to disarm it.

"Well, _disarm_ it, already!" An impatient Ice King demanded a few minutes later.

" _Ice King_!" Princess Bubblegum scolded. "Be patient! Disarming a bomb isn't as easy as it looks. Have you ever done it?" Ice King sighed.

"No, not really. I've only seen it on TV, and I suppose it's not that easy."

"No, it's not that easy. Now, stop giving him crud!"

"Sorry." He looked at the agent. "Continue." The agent continued.

The PA system came on, informing everyone that lifeboats were all ready, and that they'll provide life vests for them. Everybody left at once. Everybody except Ice King, pancake Gunter, and agent Gunter. Agent Gunter was still trying to disarm the bomb. Finn and Jake noticed this.

"You coming, Ice King?" Finn asked. Simon shook his head.

"You two go, and save yourselves." He replied. "Gunter and I will stay here with the other Gunter." Finn was confused.

"Are you sure?" Simon nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Finn and Jake looked at each other, and both shrugged.

"Okay." Jake said. "It's your funeral." He and Finn left. Simon looked at agent Gunter.

"Come on, Gunter." The ice wizard urged him. "Come on; Daddy doesn't want to die, and I'm sure you don't want to either." Pancake Gunter quacked. Ice King looked at him.

 _"No;_ I'm staying here, Gunther. It may be risky, and stupid, but he's family. If we die, we die together. You can go if you want to." Pancake Gunter shrugged, and left. Ice King looked back at agent Gunther, urging him on.

Pancake Gunther looked back, went back, and stated dragging him, or tried to anyway.

 _"Gunter_! I'm staying, and that's final!" Pancake Gunter gave out a mournful quack, teary-eyed, and went off towards the water. Ice King then remembered something.

" _Oh_!" He realized. " _The fox_! I guess while I wait, I'll push that frozen fox into the ocean!" He laughed. " _Ha-ha;_ that's what I'll do." He turned around where Frankie was, and gasped. The ice block had melted, and Frankie was nowhere to be seen. He looked around. "Where'd he go?" He then saw water spout, and looked below. Frankie was riding a sperm whale down below. Frankie blew a raspberry at him. Simon was shocked. "Did that fox blow a raspberry at me?" He turned to agent Gunter. "Gunter, your fox friend just blew a raspberry at me. He also escaped on a whale."

Gunter rolled his eyes. _He's not my friend_! And he knew that whale. Walter. Frankie's friend.

A few minutes later, agent Gunther has disarmed the bomb. He went over to Simon, who was sunbathing. He poked him in his sides. Simon giggled. Gunter tried again, with the same result.

"No, Mom." He said in his sleep. "I don't want to get up; five more minutes!" Agent Gunter narrowed his eyes, and quacked loudly. Simon awoke with a start. "I said five more minutes, Mom!" He looked at agent Gunter. "Oh, hi, Gunter." Gunter quacked again, "You disarmed the bomb?" Agent Gunter nodded. He smiled. "I knew you could do it, buddy." He then ran to where everybody was boarding the lifeboats.

 _"HEY, EVERYBODY!"_ He announced. " _GUNTER DISARMED THE BOMB_!" Everybody cheered. He repeated it to the lifeboats down below. " _GUNTER DISARMED THE BOMB; WE'RE ALL SAFE AGAIN_!" Everybody in the lifeboats cheered.

"Well," Spoke a chocolate ding-dong. "We can all go back on board again."

"But, we just got down here!" Someone complained.

"And now we can go back up! Think of it as a practice evacuation."

Agent Gunter dialed up his boss on his watch. Snowy appeared on screen. He was at the zoo in his snowy habitat, and there was background noises.

"Agent Gunter." He said. "Did you disarm the bomb?" Agent Gunter nodded. Snowy smiled. "I knew you could do it. Good job!" Agent Gunter then quacked a question. "Oh, Frankie was mad that he couldn't go on the cruise. That must be why he planted the bomb. BTW, you didn't let anyone know that you're a you-know-what, did you?"

 _Oh, glob!_ The agent penguin was so worried about the bomb, that he forgot the number one rule about being a secret agent: don't let anyone know that you're a secret agent. "Oh, well, I'm sure you didn't. Snowy _, over and out_!" Agent Gunter quacked a goodbye, and turned off the watch. He then saw that everybody surrounded him.

"Three cheers for Gunter for disarming that bomb!" Princess Bubblegum shouted. _Hip-hip_ …"

 _"HURRAY_!" Everyone cheered.

" _Hip-hip…"_

 _"HURRAY!"_

 _"Hip-hip…"_

 _"HURRAY!"_ Agent Gunter blushed. Simon patted him on the head.

" _That's_ my Gunter!" He said. He changed the subject. "Oh real quick, who else won this from the radio contest besides Finn and I?" Tree Trunks, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum all raised their trunk and hands.

"I brought Peppermint Butler." Princess Bubblegum stated.

"I brought LSP." Marceline added.

"And I brought the love of my life." Tree Trunks put in. "Mr. Pig." Mr. Pig blushed.

"Oh, _stop it_." He said. He and the elephant started kissing.

" _Okay,"_ LSP said, changing the subject, and disgusted by the kiss. "Now, that the pointless dialogue is out of the way," She pumped of her hands. " _DANCE PARTY!"_ Lively music then started playing over the loudspeakers. Everybody danced, except for agent Gunter. Pancake Gunter tried to dance with Simon, but he didn't let him.

 _"No_ , Gunter!" He scolded. "I only dance with penguins who disarm bombs; you didn't disarm a bomb, did you?" Pancake Gunter quacked. "I thought not; dance by yourself!" Pancake Gunter quacked in disappointment, and waddled off. Simon danced and danced. He looked at agent Gunter.

 _"Come on, Gunter; dance with me_!" Agent Gunter quacked. "What do you mean? I won't embarrass you. You dance with me at home." Agent Gunter quacked again. Simon grabbed his flippers. "Oh, shut up and dance with me!" Agent Gunter cried out as he was forced to dance with Simon. Poor pancake Gunter watched from the sidelines. He quacked when Simon and agent Gunter were near him.

"No, Gunter." Simon told him. " _Nice try!"_ Pancake Gunter was disappointed again.

They all danced and danced. Agent Gunter stayed on for the rest of the cruise much to pancake Gunter's dismay. Agent Gunter was happy. He disarmed a bomb, and saved lives; he deserved it!

A week later, Ice King ordered Agent Gunter to go get his mail. And so, he did. As he got his mail, he was surprised that there was a package addressed to him from Princess Bubblegum. He wondered what it was, and opened it right then and there. It was a gold medal. Agent Gunter read the note from within the box that it was in.

'To Gunter; the hero of The Candy Dream. Oh, and PS, I'll order everyone that went on the ship not to tell anyone your secret. You and go convince Ice King not to too.' Agent Gunter put the medal around his neck, and walked proudly inside to show it off.


End file.
